Stockholm
by CJJJones
Summary: The war is over so why has Hermione Granger been kidnapped? Hermione finds herself in a world she thought had disappeared with the final battle, with one redeeming feature: her old potions professor.
1. Shut up and drive

Chapter One

Notes- The idea for this story came from a HP challenge I saw on a forum a couple of months ago. The challenge was to put your itunes/ipod/MP3 player on shuffle and use the titles of the first ten songs to make a story. I have structured it so one song equals one chapter. This is a Hr/S story, the first I have ever written. It was a ship I thought would be weird but I have read some excellent fanfics that have contradicted my assumptions. This story popped into my mind the second I had the name of the ten songs but I have been a while writing it. All rights to JK Rowling and her publishers plus the artists and labels of the various songs in the case of the first chapter the song is "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna. Also please note later in this story there will be reference to a homosexual relationship, if you don't like it don't read it. Please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Shut up and Drive

"Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five

Baby you got the keys

Now shut up and drive"

"Hermione I just don't get it," Ron said as he magically locked the door behind them.

"It's just annoying," Hermione replied "that's all."

"But it is not hard for you to do it why do I have to?"

"Because that's the way it is. Imagine if a guest came in and saw it like that?"

"The only people we ever have over is Harry, Ginny, Draco and our parents and I am sure they can manage," Hermione opened the door of the car her and Ron owned. They were only flatmates but they had decided to buy a car as a joint enterprise as neither could afford it on their own. Hermione had of course passed her driving test first time, Ron had taken several attempts but he too now had his muggle license. For some reason, that they has never discussed he usually drove the car and this case was no different.

"It's not a big deal Hermione," he said as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Exactly," she half laughed "so why can't you do it?"

"I can't believe that we are having an argument about this," Ron breathed shaking his head. He turned the car off the little street full of white muse houses they lived on to the busy roar of the capital's traffic.

"All you have to do is when you're finished put the seat down," she said slightly exasperatedly.

"But why can't you put it down when you need the loo?" He asked.

"Because that's the way it is. You did live at Hogwarts for six years and home for eleven years before that didn't you?"

"Yes but think about it Hermione I lived in a house of how many boys? And bar that incident in second year I always went to a boy's loo."

"Ok I concede that," Hermione replied "but in future and I am bearing in mind I have told you this at least twelve times when you have finished in the loo just put the seat down ok?" She asked as the car finally excited the madness of London on a Friday evening and entered the motorway.

"Well how..."

"Ron," she replied sharply "I'm not discussing this again."

"Well but can't you put it..."

"Just shut up and drive," she snapped.

Hermione and Ron had been living together for a year and a half now and their teething problems had still not disappeared. After the success of the battle of Hogwarts Ron, Harry and Hermione had moved in together over the summer with Ginny graduating from Hogwarts Harry had moved out leaving Ron and Hermione living together. Ron had come out as gay six months ago much to the disappointment of those who had bets on Ron and Hermione getting together. The pair were, mostly, well suited to living together they were good friends and loved each other platonically. They both had good jobs so they could afford the expensive rent that the house they lived in required.

The house they lived in was loved by both, it was one of London's muse houses, in a muggle street whitewashed and distant from the sounds and sights of the capital that it reminded both of them of their childhood homes in the quiet countryside.

Ron was a trainee auror with Harry at the Ministry of Magic after the Battle of Hogwarts both he and Harry had refused to have anything to do with the ministry. For two years he did odd jobs and Harry helped Ginny set up her magical clothes store on Diagon Alley. When Kingsley Shackelbolt has been made Minister for Magic he had talked the pair into coming into the auror program. They had been working at it for around six months now and along with Draco Malfoy the three had become the best auror trainees the ministry had ever seen. It had been an unlikely friendship. The side of light had acknowledged the help Draco and Narcissa had given during the final battle but Ron and Harry had not been enthusiastic about being teamed up on day one. However over the months the three had become friends. A friendship mostly based on Quiddtich, work and monthly drinking sessions but a friendship nonetheless.

Hermione however had chosen a different path, she had wondered for a while about what she wanted to do. She had lived all her magical life with Voldemort hanging over her she almost didn't know what to do without it. She considered taking up a muggle career, perhaps going to university but she instead chose to become a healer, the was training currently and the hours were long and arduous. She had seen more magical mistakes than she cared to but there was something satisfying about curing people.

The journey to Harry and Ginny's new house was long with Ron and Hermione sat silently in the small car. The roads out of London were jammed with the throng of the entire city exiting for the country in the Friday rush. The pair were heading to Harry and Ginny's engagement party. The announcement was long expected, anyone looking at the couple could tell they were deeply in love. Ginny had already asked Hermione to be her bridesmaid and Harry had asked Ron to be his best man.

The car drew to a halt in front of the house two hours later.

"Hermione," Ron said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"It's ok Ron let's just have fun." She said exasperated. "it's Harry and Ginny's night."


	2. This is how I disappear

Chapter Two

Notes- this chapter title is from the song "This is how I disappear" by My Chemical Romance. All rights to the song go to them and their producers and no copyright infringement is intended.

This is how I disappear

"Can you hear me cry out to you?

Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.

I'm really not so with you anymore.

I'm just a ghost"

Hermione looked at the house as the car pulled up. She had seen it in various states of repair. Ginny and Harry had bought an old barn on this site two years ago and spent the time repairing the place by any means magical or muggle. It was beautiful, the building belonged more on the American plains than it did in the Hertfordshire countryside. It was a large airy building with white wooden panels covering the pair silently walked up to the bright red front floor. They were not the first people in the house, in fact it it was already packed. George was in charge of the music stood in front of the large magical stereo pointing his wand at it every few minutes causing the song to change. Hermione said hello to several people she hadn't seen since school and danced a few numbers but she felt apart from everyone else and even her best friends could not cheer her.

"Come on Granger, crack a smile." A voice said in her ear and she turned to see Draco Malfoy. He took her by the hand and led her to a free couch by the side of the room.

"How's life Malfoy?" She asked.

"Fine you know they still haven't found Severus?"

"Yes I had heard that somewhere."

"I know you all think I am wrong but there was something that Dumbledore knew that we didn't I am convinced of it."

"I am sure there are many things Dumbledore knew that we didn't." He pulled a face

"You know what I mean Hermione."

The song that George was playing changed to a popular wizarding pop song and Draco grabbed Hermione by the wrist.

"Granger," he smiled "let's cheer you up." Hermione smiled the irony of her, Hermione Granger, being cheered up by Draco Malfoy the boy who had been her childhood nemesis struck her as she smiled back taking his hand. The pair carved out a little space on the floor in the middle of several couples. Hermione could see both Ginny and Ron peering over the crowd to she her and Malfoy dancing. Ginny was grinning and giving her thumbs up signal whilst Ron scowled as he turned back to the conversation he was having with Corey Hill, a friend of Ginny's from Hogwarts. For some reason as Hermione turned and danced and smiled she still felt detached from the frivolity around her. She felt happy for her friends but somehow their happiness did not seem to touch her. She scolded herself because she knew a couple like Harry and Ginny should make anyone smile but she just felt cold inside.

After half an hour or so she grabbed a girl who's name she didn't know who had been making cow eyes at Draco all night and put them together. She surveyed the scene before her and seeing Ron making his way towards her she quickly exited up the stairs. Entering Harry and Ginny's room she opened several drawers before she found what she wanted. The Invisibility cloak she had not seen in years. It was stuffed in the bottom of a sock drawer.

"Typical Harry," she thought shaking her head. The the cloak seemed to bend light towards it. The moment Hermione had opened the drawer she had seen it although it was hidden below the mound of mismatched socks. She pulled it out and placed it over her. She smiled at it's familiarity and as the cloak just reached to her toes she wondered how the three of them had ever fit under it.

She heard footsteps and shut the drawer. "This is how I disappear," she thought as she looked down and watched her body disappear in front of her eyes. Ron rushed into the room.

"Hermione?" He asked she remained completely still and he moved on. She heard a conversation in the corridor hay she was sure was between Harry and Ron. Hermione had heard enough conversations between them over the years to know it was them but she could not make out what they were saying.

After a few minutes the voices died away and Hermione slipped out of the room and down the stairs the bottom step creaked loudly but no one seemed to hear and no one turned around. The people in Ginny and Harry's large open plan kitchen/living room were dancing, singing, talking and laughing. No one noticed and no one looked towards her, Hermione squeezed through the crowd occasionally she felt someone push her or stand on her foot but whilst people were looking around she was gone. She opened the front door and slipped outside into the increasingly cold night. It was summer but with a typical britishness the weather had stubbornly refused conform to the season. The night was clear and the stars shone down upon her as she left the house.

She looked at the front garden in front of her. It belonged in a picture postcard. It looked like a meadow the lush green grass was peppered with a plethora of flowers most of which Hermione could not even name. She saw a huge oak tree that dominated the garden, a low branch had a rope swing hanging from it. Hermione sat on the swing kicking off her flat shoes and swung, she felt her toes skim the wet grass and for the first time in months she felt the anxiety and worry inside her melt away.

Ginny sat on the marble kitchen top in her new home sneakily eating some sandwiches she had kept behind.

"Harry?" She asked as her fiancee as he came close to the kitchen "have you seen Hermione?"

"She was talking to Draco."

"Yes," Ginny nodded "but that was over two hours ago. I haven't seen her since have you?"

"No," his brow furrowed.

"I'll ask Draco," Ginny said jumping off the kitchen counter and making her way to the blonde man dancing with her work friend Joe Marshall. Ginny smiled at them Joe had lost his family in an anti-muggle attack three years ago she smiled Joe deserved some happiness.

Harry made his way outside he needed some fresh air if he was about to cast a spell to find Hermione's life essence. It was a spell Hermione herself had taught him on their year looking for Horcruxes. Before he had time to cast the spell however something caught his eye under the rope swing Mr. Weasley had insisted on putting in on their tree. He ran over and saw a pair of blue shoes with a small gold ribbon on it Harry began to breathe deeply: they were Hermione's he was sure of it. Just a few metres further on he saw a glint of moonlight reflect of the surface of something on the ground. No one else would recognise it from such a distance but Harry had enough years of familiarity with the object to know what it was. He picked up a silver death eater's mask. His mind went blank as he walked towards the house the shoes in one hand and the mask in the other.

"The war is over," he thought "we can't lose her like this. It's over." When he entered the house it was pandemonium it took him a few seconds to realise what was going on. Ginny and George where holding back Ron whist Blaise Zabini had his hand on Draco's shoulder the pair looked at each other like they wanted to kill one another. Draco had a split lip that was bleeding heavily and a crowd had gathered around the pair.

"You are mad Weasley," Draco said in contempt.

"Hermione has gone missing you were the last person talking to her."

"That makes me a witness not a kidnapper you prat." Harry walked into the middle of the pair and dropped the two items.

"Explain Ferret," Ron snarled at Draco.

"I have no idea what this is," Draco cried.

"It's a death eaters mask you idiot your father owned one or have you forgotten?"

"A Death Eater has taken Hermione," Harry said his voice barely above a whisper yet silence befell the room "and we have to get her back. We are all on the same side."


	3. 1973

Chapter Three

Notes- This time it is the the song if "1973" by James Blunt all rights to him and his producers. For this chapter I have tried to focus on the line of the song "wish I had known that what seemed so strong has been and gone." Just thought I would give some background because I don't know how popular that song was outside the U.K.

1973

"Wish I had known that

What seemed so strong

Has been and gone"

"What have you got?" Severus Snape asked in his cold voice as he sat at his desk parchment in front of him and ink and quill beside him.

"Pretty one this one," a gruff broad Yorkshire voice said. Snape didn't look up.

"I don't need a description I need a name." He replied in his usual flat tone.

"Granger," the voice sighed as though he was used to Snape's abrupt manner "Hermione Granger." Snape looked up.

"I may need to see this," he said slowly, thinking aloud. He walked down the cold stone steps to the dungeons when the door was opened the cold rushed up and if would be enough to freeze most men to the bone but Severus did not even flinch.

He looked at the man who had followed him to the cellar "I think I can mange. She is blindfolded and chained." He man simply nodded and walked up the steps. Severus entered the dungeon of the building it was not as large as Malfoy Manor but it was dark, cold and wet. He laid his eyes on Hermione, she had a Slytherin scarf tied across her eyes and her hands were chained to the wall so she could not move herself more than a foot away from the wall: she kept trying though. Her stubbornness made him smile in spite of himself. Not a cruel smirk but a real genuine smile. He was reminded of the only person in the world he had ever loved.

Hogwarts, 4th November 1973

"Say something Lily," the boy looked at her his face slashed in a deep frown.

"I have nothing to say to you Sev,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it.

"Yes you did that's what hurts you really meant it. Those people you hang around with are changing you this is the 1970's not the Middle ages."

"What about those Gryffindorks?"

"They wouldn't use that word."

"Oh I don't think they are all as innocent as you think."

"Sev I am tired of fighting just go away and don't talk to me again."

"Lily I did not mean-"

"Yes Sev," she said as she smiled a tear stained smile at him "yes you did. You're changing too much and I don't like this person you are becoming. Find that boy I knew and bring him back."

Present Day

He looked up and saw Hermione Granger in front of him her dark jeans were ripped around the knee, her bushy hair was messy and she had a small cut above her left eyebrow. Snape lent forward and pulled the scarf down so that it rested on Hermione's shoulders. She saw that the cut wasn't the only injury Hermione had sustained: her left eye was puffy and swollen as well.

She inhaled sharply "Professor," she cried. Snape tried to pull scarf away from her but she pulled away as though he was the worst form of demon.

"Miss. Granger stay still," he said as he got his wand out and pointed it at her. Hermione took a deep breath

"Well," she thought "if this was the furthest she was to go in life it had been good hadn't it? Fun. Exciting." She had not quite expected death to be like this "but then life has a habit of being unexpected," she thought "why would death be any different?" Instead of whispering the words she expected he whispered a healing spell and she felt her face heal.

She breathed heavily as her body relaxed.

"I am not going to hurt you Miss. Granger," he said cooly, she laughed.

"Really professor," she said sarcastically "you or your comrades have kidnapped and injured me and are holding me in a dungeon. Can you release me?"

"No Miss. Granger I cannot."

"Well then I think for all intents and purposes then you are my gaoler for I imagine no other reason than my blood."

"Miss. Granger you always were clever." Hermione looked a him. She felt like for a moment she was back at Hogwarts and he said the one thing she wanted all her Professors to say. He paused "someone will be along with some food shortly."

"Professor?" Hermione asked her voice full of hope and expectations hearing that note Snape turned around to look back towards her. Her face turned hope to rage in a minute. "Go to hell," she said cruelly, an ugly look on her face that Snape did not associate with Hermione Granger.

"Janes," Snape barked as he exited the dungeon "get her something to eat we don't want her fainting." The man rushed off. Snape put a hand through his hair it was more of mess than usual, lying longer than he liked.

After Dumbeldore's death serval years ago Snape had been on the run. He was committed to the side of the light but with no one to stand up for him he was left to an existence stuck between two places. He neither believed in Voldemort's world nor could he return to the side of light where people thought their friends and family had died because of him.

He chose the middle hiding out with Death Eater groups whilst sabotaging their activities. Most groups had disappeared after the Battle of Hogwarts but Snape had attached himself to this one over a year ago. They kidnapped muggle borns for sport and sometimes ransom. Most of the operations had been a failure due to anonymous tips to the Minister but some had been successful. A young man had died six months back when an operation had gone wrong Snape had worked hard to make sure nothing happened again. He was sure they were on to him. If he didn't get ransom or death from Hermione Granger he was going to be killed he was sure of it. He was also sure that there was no way Hermione Granger was not getting out of this alive even if it did kill him.


	4. Taking chances

Chapter Four

Notes-This chapter is based on the song "Taking Chances" it was originally by Celine Dion but the version on my ipod was by the Glee Cast so I have to give rights to both parties. As always please review.

Love C.J.

Taking Chances

"But what do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say?"

Hermione knelt on the freezing cold floor. Snape had left her hours ago and she could not move far enough away from the wall she was chained to to lie down. Her knees were red and her body was crying out for sleep. She heard the door of her prison open but her eyes were closed and her body swayed begging for sleep.

Severus saw Hermione kneeling in front of the wall she was chained to. The room had a high ceiling but was not very large, it had held held three or four people in the past but Severus did wonder how so many had fitted in what was essentially a small cellar. He cooly looked to Hermione, her eyes were half closed and she was swaying in exhaustion. Severus unlocked her from the wall and laid her down on the floor. He was sure that she was so tired she would fall asleep straight away. But as Hermione laid down Severus heard her mumble.

"Professor stay," he looked at her as her eyes closed. He had known Hermione Granger for years but he had never looked at her like this. She was a beautiful young woman, slim with slight curves, her hips were visible to him now as her top had hiked up a little exposing her hips and midriff. She had a heart shaped face and brown hair that over the years had become curly rather than bushy. She was a beautiful woman now. Severus looked at her asleep and felt something stir inside him that he had kept hidden for so many years.

The next morning he brought breakfast to Hermione her eyes were red and puffy although she had been crying and although he knew that she had several hours sleep she looked as though she had not. Black circles were obvious under her eyes and her hair was messy and the cut on her forehead was still not healing.

"Breakfast Miss. Granger," he said as cooly as he could manage although he felt his heart break when she looked up at him. Her normally happy face and bright eyes spilled hatred.

"I admired you. Did you know that?"

"No."

"All the other Gryffindors hated you but I saw past the house points and cruel words you were the greatest potion master of your generation. I trusted you." She looked to the side.

"Hermione," it was the first time he had used her first name and in spite of herself she looked towards him.

"What?" She asked much more brazenly than she would have dared at school. He looked around to see if anyone was spying on them.

"I am going to get you out of here."

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically. He knelt down and looked her in the eye. "Hermione I promise I will get you out of here alive. Surely you must know that Dumbledore had a reason for trusting me even to death."

"Yes," she mumblingly acknowledged. "But I don't trust you."

"Fine I have not earned that trust yet."

"What have you got?" Harry asked Draco the moment he re-apparated into the Potter household.

"There is a group operating in the West Country kidnapping muggle borns for sport or money."

"Who is in it?"

"I don't know but the last person were kidnapped by them didn't get out alive."

"Are you trying to tell me it is impossible?" Harry shouted.

"No you prat I am giving you the facts." Draco yelled back.

"Quit it." Ginny shouted at them both "do you really thinking blaming each other is going to help? Imagine what Hermione would say?" Harry smiled a little,

"She would tell me I was immature."

"She would say leave it," Draco added.

"Exactly," Ginny said "now stop it."

Snape walked down the cellar steps to see Hermione slumped over herself in her prison cell.

"I have food." He said quietly and her head snapped up. He placed the bread and fruit down.

Hermione reached towards the food at the same time Severus did their hands accidentally touched they looked up their eyes finding each out other for just a second.

"I am sure you can get the food," he mumbled and almost ran out of the cellar. Hermione kicked the food tray across the floor. She groaned at herself she liked a man twenty years older than her.

"What am I thinking?" She thought "do I have Stockholm's syndrome or something? I am in a cellar in who knows where and I am falling in love with my gaoler." She paused she had said the "L" word she had known possibly that she had liked Severus Snape but she had never admitted it to herself.

Several people spent the next night sleeplessly. Hermione tossed and turned more than she had any other night for some reason her being captured seemed not to affect her as much as being rejected by a man who held her prisoner.

Harry and Ginny both slept badly that night one of their best friends and been missing for more than a week and they had virtually no leads. Ron had disappeared too distraught with Hermione's kidnapping.

Severus lay in bed past three o'clock in the morning. Hermione Granger was going around in his head. He loved her he knew it but he could not allow himself to think a woman twenty years his junior, beautiful and lying three floors below him in a cellar could actually love him.

When dawn broke Hermione saw the door of her cell open. The light that had thus far been absent spilled into the room lighting up the dark room.

Hermione desperately wanted to say something when she saw him at the doorway but somehow her voice deserted her.

"Hermione?" He asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"Errr...yes?" She replied. "Who else is he talking to?" She asked herself. Snape did not respond to her but leant in and touched his forehead to hers. They stayed that way for a moment not moving or talking but not needing to say anything either.

Hermione put her hand under Severus' chin and pulled him in to her. She kissed him softly at first a sweet kiss that tasted liked mint but their kissing began to become feverish as desperation of their situation creeped in. When they pulled apart tears streaked her face.

"Hermione," he whispered "I swear to you I will get you out of this okay?" She smiled weakly. "No," he forced her face up "I will." She nodded fiercely .

"I know you will." He kissed her on the forehead

"I will be taking chances to get you out of here I promise." He stood up his face was immovable as the mask he had worn for years slipped back on.


	5. London Calling

Chapter Five

Notes- In my opinion the Clash are one of the best bands of all time. So before I forget all rights to them and their producers. This chapter also sees an important milestone for me. It is the 100,000th word I have posted on this site. So a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or favourited any of my stories. If you haven't read another then after reading this chapter do see what you think. If anyone really cares the exact 100,000th word is the word "declared" in the quote from the excellent "London Calling."

London Calling

"London calling to the faraway towns

Now war is declared, and battle come down

London calling to the underworld."

"Severus?" she asked as they broke apart again.

"Yes," he said breathing in her smell she had been in this place for two weeks her hair was unkempt and scratches and bruises covered her body but she still smelt faintly like peaches.

"How long can you stay?"

"The night," she looked up their time together was short, snatched and feverish. Normally they had perhaps ten minutes together, fifteen if they were lucky.

"Janes is siting a target and Morris is sleeping he has guarded you all night."

"Let me go," she whispered "and come with me please I will tell the others about what you have done for me."

"I can't Hermione they are so many spells around this building. We each put a third in place so none of us could leave without the others."

"So why did you come here to raise my hopes and then dash them." She pushed out her bottom lip and for a moment looked like a spoilt child.

"I came to tell you," he took her small soft hand in his much larger, paler one. "That we have the night that's all." She pulled away from him a little.

"Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?"

"No Hermione I am telling you that you have a night of freedom apart from leaving you can do anything you want."

"I think you know what I want," she said cupping her hands around his face."

"I am not pushing you."

"I know I am an adult and I am making this decision. I am having a shower then we are doing what both of us are thinking but neither is saying."

"Ok," he replied simply and raised his wand casting a spell around her she felt the forcefield that had kept her in one small corner of the room evaporate and she stood up. Snape had magicked away her chains and like every time he visited so she found herself able to stand up. He kissed her wrists which had raised red welts on the skin and whispered something to heal them.

The pair walked hand in hand up the stairs. Hermione had never seen what the house looked like before. It was a townhouse with wallpaper that belonged in the 1970's. The wallpaper was pulling away from the wall and it smelt of damp. The lighting was dim and the few remnants that showed it was once someones home were no longer there. He placed his hands protectively on her waist and steered her through the house and up another flight of stairs with carpet that may have been any colour but dust and time had turned it the ubiquitous brown of the rest of the house.

He steered her into a room on the second floor it was not lighter than the rest of the house but it was clean. The large double bed had a metallic muggle frame rather than the wooden posts that most wizards slept on. A cream duvet with matching pillows covered the bed it was so immaculate that it seemed detached from the rest of the house.

"The shower room is through there," he said coldly as his pointed to door on the far side of the bed. Hermione made her way there and soon the hot steam of the running water was crashing over her and she seemed removed from the rest of her life. She did not think about her friends she knew would be worrying about her. She did not care what would happen if one of her other captors saw her. She just knew that there was a man on the other side of the door that she was falling in love with. After what seemed like just moments but had actually been forty minutes she opened the door.

Severus was pacing, it was a habit he had learnt from Dumbeldore. He knew he shouldn't be doing it in case it woke up Morris. The Yorkshireman despite being of huge build was a surprisingly light sleeper. He tried sitting on the bed but it had nothing to focus his nerves.

On the other side of that door was a girl he was unmistakably falling in love with. He knew the signs, but he had not thought his heart capable of it after so long. Hermione Granger, one of a hundred, possibly a thousand students he had taught over his career had managed to get to him in a way no other had. He looked at the clock, she had been in their forty minutes. What if she had drowned? Or tried to escape? He knew she wouldn't make it a metre there were so many charms on this house. Then she opened the door.

She was wearing a large t-shirt that looked like a short dress, she wore no trousers or jeans.

She smiled as she brushed some of her wet hair back from her face. He smiled, just barely but she caught it. She walked towards him perched on the edge of his bed and leant in planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He did not respond or move and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked her forehead creased in confusion.

"I..I don't want to push you Hermione." She smiled.

"You're not. I want this. I want this so much. I wish the circumstances were different but still what is life without a few risks?"

"This isn't a little risk Hermione this..." he paused "actually I have no idea except that I am falling in love with you."

"This is love," she whispered "and fear and pain and hurt and comfort but mostly it is just me and you and one night."

As dawn hit the curtains in his room Severus picked up a sleeping Hermione and carried her like a doll to the cellar. He had not gone to sleep until around five in the morning. He had stayed awake watching over her occasionally pushing a stray hair away from her face or landing a soft kiss on her hand. When the sunlight broke the dark room he knew he had no choice but to give her up. She had only been his for the night and he wanted to do nothing more than go downstairs and make breakfast for her. Carrying her in his arms he went down the stairs to the cellar and placed her in the corner of the room. He chained her to the wall as loosely as he dared and make the manacles bigger so they wouldn't hurt her hands. He transfigured the empty barrel beside him to be as soft as a pillow although it still looked like a barrel. Lying her down on the hard stone floor so softly as if she would break he kissed her forehead. Without an exit glance he left her.

The moment he exited the cellar he saw Lukas Janes enter the house. Janes was young but worringly pro-Voldemort. He idolised the man and saw him as an answer to all the problems in the world. Unlike their co-conspirator Titus Morris Janes had brains and it was that which worried Snape.

"What where you doing down in the cellar Snape?"

"I think you forget your place Janes," he replied scathingly "I give the orders."

"So oh leader," he said sarcastically "what are your orders?"

"We are moving to the other safe-house."

"The one in London?"

"Yes idiot shout it a bit louder."

"London Calling."

"Maybe I was wrong about you having more brains than Morris." Janes looked offended but Snape rushed past him ignoring the look on his face.


	6. I dreamed a dream

Chapter Six

Notes-This song is from the original UK cast recording of Les Miserables, the iconic "I dreamed a dream" by Patti LuPone

I dreamed a dream

"He slept a summer by my side

He filled my dreams with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'd come to me

That we would live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather."

"Come on girl move," barked a cruel voice close to Hermione's face. She tried to rub her eyes but felt a harsh arm yank her hand away from her face. "Get up," barked the voice again and pulled her up her feet. She looked up and saw that she was no longer chained to the wall she had been for the last month or so. She wasn't exactly sure what date it was. She just knew every few days she got to spend a night with Severus sometimes they slept together but quite often they just talked and one night Hermione spent in floods of tears with him holding her.

The man in front of her was much taller than her and stocky with it. He had sandy coloured hair and somehow reminded her of a large Seamus Finagan except Seamus would never have looked at anyone with the look that this man was looking at her with. She could only describe it like she was a pice of dirt under his foot. He pulled her arms behind her so that she could not move and pushed her up the stairs. At the top she saw the other man that had been her gaoler, a thin wispy man that looked as though a puff of smoke would make him fall over. Unlike the large bully however he had a glint of intelligence in his eyes and looked even more dangerous. She would not look up at the third man in the hallway. His head too was downcast and all Hermione could see was the top of his shiny shoes and the bottom of his black robes.

She was pushed out the front door and for a moment saw a beautiful summers day break over her. The sun was high in the sky and across from the house was a park with trees, grass and children playing in a sandpit. It looked like Utopia for a second when she was snatched from the step and she felt her body move through via side along apparition. She was now standing in a large modern apartment, the windows had been blocked out with black sugar paper so she had no idea were she was. The room had modern wooden laminate floor, whitewash walls and apart from a small stool was completely bare. He man pointed his wand at her.

"Don't move," he said "or you'll be dead before you take a step." She stayed on the spot as he exited the room and she heard the lock click. As soon as she was sure the man had left she rushed to the windows. The room had large windows that normally would flood the room with light she squinted to try and see through the black paper and was thought she could make out the high rise buildings of the city of London. However the paper was too dark for her to be sure.

She spent that night asleep on the cold wooden floor. She stayed up for hours hoping Severus would come for her but he didn't. The next night was spent in the same way and the next she soon lost track of the days. The only person she saw was the man who had brought her to this building he placed food in front of her and left. Each time she looked up hopefully wishing it was Severus and each time she was disappointed.

One say sat by the window she saw the outline of a leaf through the sugar paper as it fell past the window Hermione wondered if she was witnessing the first days of autumn.

On the thirteenth or fourteenth day of this blandness, Hermione was not quite sure which, the monotony was broken by a crash.

Hermione looked up she was sure there had been a bang outside the room. Then she heard raised voices. She rushed to the door and heard one of the sounds in the world she had wished for most: Harry's voice. She could not make out what he was saying but she began banging loudly on the door.

"I'm in here," she shouted again and again. For a few moments nothing happened then she heard someone fiddling with the lock on the outside of the door. She backed away from the door hoping it was a black haired man stood on the other side.

"Hermione," cried Ron as he opened the door, Draco stood just beside him. She rushed forward and hugged them each in turn.

"Are you ok? Where's Harry?" she asked quickly.

"First things," Draco smiled softly at her "we are getting you out of here. He took her hand and for the second time in a week Hermione felt the familiar feeling of side along apparition. She stood for a second beside him. The sun beat down upon her face as she turned towards it her bare feet felt grass beneath them. She saw she was stood on a hillock below her spread fields of grass and wheat. She smiled surveying the land in front of her before falling into a dead faint.

"Hey I think she is waking up," she heard a woman's voice say.

"Are you sure?" A man replied.

"Yes look at her eyes," said a third voice. Hermione opened her eyes at first all she saw was blurs.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked the first voice she now recognised as Ginny's. She tried to say yes but her mouth only allowed her to say,

"Errr,"

"I'll get a healer," said Ginny and Hermione slipped back into unconsciousness.

She opened her eyes and this time the room instead of being flooded with light was dark with just a few stars peeping through the open window. Hermione saw the world around her rather than blurs. She looked around the room and saw Ron sat in the chair beside her asleep.

She smiled at him but didn't wake him. She placed one leg out of bed and tested her weight on it. The leg held and she put another out of the bed. She walked towards the end of the bed and saw notes on parchment with blue ink.

Name...Hermione Jean Granger

Age...23 years

Occupation...Trainee Healer

Malady...malnutrition and exhaustion

"Hermione?" said a sleepy voice. She looked over to the chair and saw Ron now awake. He walked quickly towards her

"Get back into bed I will get a healer."

"No," she said "I feel fine."

"What happened?" he asked her once she was in bed taking her hand in his.

"They took me from the garden that night. Then they kept me in the basement of some house for some time I don't know how long. Then they moved me to where you found me."

"How did they treat you?"

"They fed me and gave me water and you saw the second place. The first was worst it was a cellar and they kept me chained to the wall." She didn't mention Snape, she couldn't that wound was too fresh. She didn't know what had happened to him and she did not want to think about what had potentially happened to him.


	7. White Horse

Chapter Seven

This chapter's title comes from Taylor Swift's "White Horse" those of you who have read any of my stories before will know that I have used her songs before. "We were both young," is based on her song "Love Story". This chapter is the first mention of the homosexual relationship I mentioned in the notes attached to chapter one, don't like it don't read it.

White Horse

"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,"

"So how are you?" Harry asked Hermione. She had been home from St. Mungo's for a week and was sat on the sofa of her flat. She had been told to get rest by the healer and true to form her friends had been working in shifts to make sure she was not alone. They had brought her soup, blankets and in Harry's case DVD's for her to watch.

"Good," she smiled "completely fed up with that question though."

"Hi," a voice said from her door and they looked around to see Draco leaning against the door. "I believe it is my shift."

"I really don't need someone with me all the time."

"Yes you do," Draco said fiercely. "The healer's specifically told us not to leave you alone."

"Grab my seat Draco," Harry smiled. "I will see you tomorrow Hermione."

"Bye," she smiled as she switched the TV channel from an action film Harry had been watching to a 24 hour news channel.

"So who's the guy?" Draco asked the moment the door had closed behind Harry.

"What?" Hermione spluttered "I don't-"

"Please Hermione," he said " I am gay I virtually knew the second I opened that door in the flat in London."

"London," she smiled "I didn't know that."

"Don't change the topic." He replied in a sing-song voice.

"I can't Draco," she whispered.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," he said softly "you just need to get this off your chest."

"Snape," she whispered. Draco didn't reply for a moment.

"Severus Snape, my godfather?" He finally asked aghast.

"Yes," she snapped harshly "how many Snape's do you know?"

"Well I didn't expect that. How did you even meet him?"

"He was one of the people who kidnapped me." She relented.

"What?"

"I don't really know I just kissed him one day and I began falling in love with him. Then we had a few nights together."

"And you had sex?" He asked aghast. There was a long pause before Hermione replied.

"Yes," she said barely above a whisper "I love him and he knew that. I thought he would set me free and sweep me off my feet. He didn't he slept with me and abandoned me." She put her head in her hands. "I am such an idiot."

"Hermione," Draco said softly passing her a piece of parchment.

"What is it?"

"Just read it." She unfolded it and began to read.

Draco,

Hermione Granger is being held in Tooley Street, London.

"That's it," She said passing him the parchment.

"It? Up until then we had no idea were you where in the country or the world. This paper essentially led us to you. I think it is Severus' handwriting." She snatched the paper back from him and stared at it. She wasn't sure if she was imagining but the handwriting was like Severus'.

"I don't know Draco."

"I do I have been around him long enough that is his handwriting. He saved you."

"He also kidnapped me."

"I don't know Hermione. I really don't know what to say but I am sure that Severus saved your life. Also from what you have told me he really did love you too. I have never seen him in love in all the years I have known him." Hermione and Draco sat in silence for a few moments.

"I need to see him."

"He has been on the run for years."

"I am sure Athena can find him." She nodded towards her black owl perched in the corner of the room.

"Maybe." There followed again an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before the front door opened.

"Hey Hermione it's just me." Shouted Ron.

"Hi," she smiled at him as he entered the room.

"Hi Draco," he smiled and Hermione looked up "Draco?" She thought "since when does Ron call Draco Draco he always calls him Malfoy."

"Do you want a coffee?" Ron asked the pair. Draco nodded.

"Can I have water?" Asked Hermione her voice a little scratchy. The pair remained silent in the living room with just the news to fill the gap. Ron returned moments later with two coffee's and a glass of water.

"How are you?" He asked as he sat on the arm of the large chair Draco sat sat upon.

"For the millionth time Ron I am fine." It had been true less than a hour ago when Harry asked her but now she was lying. Her heart was beating fast with the possibility of seeing Severus. She turned her head back to the TV watching a news story about a minor celebrity before turning back to Ron. In the minute or so it had taken to watch the item Ron and Draco were now holding hands. They tried to hide it when she turned back to them but it was too late.

"And when was someone going to tell me about this?" She asked her face breaking into a smile.

"Well we haven't told anyone," Ron replied.

"Your mum already knows your gay Ron," Hermione said "I don't think she'll be anything but happy that you are dating."

"The thing is," Draco said "we wanted to tell you first. We have been dating for a couple of months or so but I really like him and well." He looked at Ron for help and Hermione saw a quick look of love exchanged between them.

"I am moving out." Ron said quietly.

"I am really happy for you two," Hermione smiled at the pair. "Truly."

"But won't you have to move out the flat?" Ron asked slightly untactful an Hermione heard Draco elbow him.

"Yes," she said "but I don't think I am a city person. I might get a place back in Oxfordshire, near my parents."

"You have to still see us," Ron said quickly.

"Of course," She smiled "I can apparate."

When the pair left an hour or so later to spend the night at Draco's. Hermione took out a quill, ink and some parchment and began writing. It took her half an hour or so to write just a few lines because she kept screwing up the paper and throwing it away.

It was the early hours of the morning before Hermione opened the window to let her owl Athena out the window. She watched her fly high above the houses to the north, The little speck of black carrying her heart.


	8. Warwick Avenue

Chapter Eight

This chapter's song is one of my favourite artists "Duffy" and her song "Warwick Avenue" it's much less known than her big hit "Mercy" but I recommend you all check it out. All rights to her and her producers.

Warwick Avenue

"When I get to Warwick Avenue

Meet me by the entrance of the tube

We can talk things over a little time

Promise me you won't step outta line

When I get to Warwick Avenue

Please drop the past and be true

Don't think we're okay, just because I'm here

You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear"

"Draco," Hermione Granger shouted the moment she apparated into the hallway of the house Draco and Ron now shared. The pair had been living together a little over a month and Hermione often found their house an escape from the clutter of her new flat in Oxford.

"Whoa Hermione," Ron shouted walking out of the kitchen with an apron around him. She raised her eyebrow a little.

"Has Draco managed to domesticate you where I failed?" She asked.

"I am cooking for us," Ron smiled at her "not sure how it is going though. Why were you shouting for my boyfriend anyway?"

"Nothing, just a case at work I could do with some help at."

"Ok," Ron said not noticing the piece of parchment Hermione was moving into her left pocket. "He should be in any minute."

"How is the living together going?" She asked.

"I love it," he beamed "I am not sure about this cooking stuff though."

"Ron your mum is one of the best cooks ever how can you not cook?"

"You just said it mum is too good."

"Hi," came a shout from the front door. Hermione heard the front door bang and Draco dropping his keys in the wooden bowl the pair kept near the door.

"Hi Hermione," he smiled at her as he kissed Ron on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine," she smiled weakly.

"She is here to see you," Ron said to him "I'll check on dinner."

"What's up?" he asked the moment Ron had exited the hallway. She look a piece of parchment out of her pocket and silently passed it to him.

Dear Hermione,

I have looked at your note a hundred times and drafted a response probably twice as much. I would like to meet with you we have things that we need to air. Meet me on the last day of this month 11 a.m. at the entrance to Warwick Avenue tube station.

"No signature?" Draco asked once he had finished reading it.

"Did it really need one?"

"No I suppose not." He replied quietly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know," she replied shaking her head.

"The end of the month is tomorrow."

"I know," she smiled "it's just I don't think I can't go Draco. I will regret it."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked as he walked through the door munching on some of the pasta he had been cooking before it even got to the table.

"Nothing important tricky case of dark magic for work anyway I'm going," Hermione said suddenly as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked his mouth still full of pasta. "There is plenty-"

"No thanks for the offer," she replied cutting him off "I will see you later."

"That was weird," Ron said.

"Mmm," Draco replied non-commitently.

"Come on," Ron whined a little "tell me."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise." Ron looked a little offended at this but Draco kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and sat down.

Hermione did not apparate straight back to her house but to Cornwall, one of her favourite places in the world, and walked along the beautiful beach for an hour or so. She allowed her mind to wander as she looked out to the sea over the St. Ives coastline.

"Can I go?" She thought followed by "do I need to go? What if I don't?" The following night in her house was spent restlessly as she tossed and turned. Eventually she got out of bed and made some coffee before the morning news even began. She had the day off work and spent the next few hours doing a hundred or so jobs to distract herself. When the clock reached ten o'clock she could not stand it anymore and walked to her local tube. She took it to Warwick Avenue when she exited, nearly forty minutes before their arranged time she saw him already there. He was leant on the fence belonging to a beautiful marble building. He stood out his black clothes contrasting to the pure white stone.

Hermione was unsure she had ever seen him in muggle clothes. He wore a pair of black jeans and matching shirt with a long black coat.

"Do you own any other colour?" She smiled when she was in earshot.

"Hello Hermione," he smiled slightly and Hermione felt her heart melt a little. He still smelt faintly of mint and he towered over her which made her feel protected in a way she could not explain. "How are you?" He asked sincerely.

"How are you?" She repeated louder."You left me in that room. I was alone and scared. I thought you were there to protect me."

"I was. I did I would have protected you with my life but the other's were getting suspicious and I had to be sure you could get out. I sent Draco your whereabouts."

"I was in 's for weeks I had malnutrition and exhaustion." She saw the look on his face change to something nearing concern but she couldn't be sure. That was the problem with Severus: she could never be sure.

"You could have told me something." She replied fiercely "You took my virginity and then left me abandoned for so long."

"I am sorry," he said softly as he pushed a curl back from her face.

"I am sorry too." She replied pulling back from him her heart thundering in her chest a sound so loud she was sure he could hear. "I thought I could do this but I can't. You have broken my heart once I can't let you do it again." With that she turned and fled down the stairs back into the Underground.


	9. Meet me halfway

Chapter Nine 

Notes- This time a complete blockbuster of a song the Black Eyed Peas "Meet me halfway".

Meet me halfway

"I can't go any further than this

I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish

Meet me halfway, right at the borderline

That's where I'm gonna wait, for you

I'll be lookin out, night n'day

Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay

I can't go any further than this

I want you so bad it's my only wish"

Severus went to grab Hermione but she was too fast for him. She rushed down the steps and he saw her pass through the barriers. He had no idea how to get through and after an explanation by the ticket operator he was none the wiser. He had no idea what an "Oyster card" was for a start.

"I have lost her," he thought. "I love her and I have lost her." After hours of wandering around the parks and streets of the city he thought of going to the only person who might have an answer for him.

It was gone nine at night when the doorbell rang. Draco was in alone eating popcorn and reading. Ron was completing an assignment due in the next day with Harry and was over at Ginny and Harry's. Draco smugly reminded him he had finished it three weeks ago.

Hermione had introduced him to popcorn which he had rapidly fallen in love with. The doorbell had been introduced by Mr. Weasley who thought because the pair lived in a muggle area they should have a doorbell to fit in. Draco was unsure that most muggle doorbells gave a three verse rendition of "London Bridge is falling down" but he conceded he did not have much experience of muggle doorbells.

When he opened the door he saw someone he did not expect.

"Severus?" He asked.

"Draco," he replied. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" He asked tentatively.

"Hermione?"

"Ah? What happened?"

"You know about us? If there is an us?" He asked.

"She told me everything." Draco replied "I really thought you had something."

"So did I but she left."

"You know Severus I don't have any answers."

"Yes. I just need someone to talk to." The pair did talk, for hours about everything, Hermione, the war and Draco's life. Neither Draco nor Severus would admit it but they enjoyed talking. In their years of godfather-godson relationship they had never sat and talked without the pressures of Voldemort or Draco's father bearing down upon them.

Hermione was sat in her armchair long past midnight reading a healing book. She had been unable to sleep so had taken up reading as an way of distracting her mind. She heard a loud knock on her door. Checking her watch she ignored the knock but it got louder and louder. Finally she walked to the door her wand outstretched as she opened the door.

"Hello Hermione," said Severus rather soberly.

"Severus," she replied as she went to close the door on him.

"No," he said propping the door open with his arm. "Please Hermione meet me halfway. I don't know what to say I have given you everything of me."

"I know," she said softly lowering her wand. "Come in," she said. He followed her into the front room sitting on the sofa next to her chair.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked him.

"No thank you," he replied politely. There was a silence for a moment when the pair began to speak simultaneously.

"How are you?" Snape asked.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Another uncomfortable silence followed for a few minutes the wizarding wireless changed from a pop song to a slow waltz. Severus stood up and took her hand, she stood up confused and the he led her into a dance. After a moment they broke apart.

"What was that?' Hermione asked.

"I always wanted to dance with you."

"You're good."

"Lessons from a young age."

"Really?" She said sarcastically. He lent he and placed a kiss softly on her lips. He wanted to be soft and protective but she pulled him in and kissed him more fiercely as if the world would end.

"Hold on," he said pulling away "we have forever."

"You will leave me," she said fiercely looking up at him. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up.

"I will never leave you." he said.

The next morning Hermione rolled out of bed much later than she would normally and was immensely glad that she was not working at St. Mungo's this week. She managed to stumble over to the muggle coffee machine that she clicked on before she registered that there was someone stood in her kitchen. She looked up confused there was actually four people in her kitchen: Ginny, Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Morning," she said confused.

"Morning," said Ginny brightly but her enthusiasm was not echoed by anyone else.

"Hermione," Harry said soberly "we wanted to talk to you about Snape."

"Snape?" Hermione asked pretending to be surprised but dashed her eyes to Draco who avoided her gaze.

"What happened when you were kidnapped?" The group sat down on Hermione's sofa and once she had coffee she told them everything, only excluding the parts about her and Severus' more carnal relationship.

"I am sure it was he who sent the letter telling us where Hermione was." Draco added as she finished. Harry looked pensive and Ron looked annoyed at his boyfriend.

"You have been wrong about Snape before Harry," Hermione added.

"I know," he replied seriously. "It's just I was so sure this time that he was on the other side."

"Well perhaps Potter people are not quite that simple," came a voice from behind Hermione and she went instantly red. Harry and Ron looked furious whilst Hermione saw Draco and Ginny share a knowing glance.

"What are you doing here professor?" Harry asked.

"I came to ask Miss. Granger about her potions unit for healing class." He lied flawlessly and although Hermione disliked this about him she also acknowledged it had probably saved his life several times.

"No Severus," Hermione said standing up. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that was several sizes too big for her. "Severus?" mouthed Ron to Harry.

"We are in a relationship," Hermione said softly standing beside him and taking his hand. Ginny smiled knowingly at her.

"I am sorry you had to find out like this but I love him." Then Ron stepped forward and said the last thing Hermione expected.

"Ok but you break her heart and I swear you will not rest,"

"I promise to take care of it." He said seriously to Ron. Harry simply nodded once at the pair which Hermione took as approval.

"Now if you don't mind can you call get out of my house. It is not 10 a.m. yet."

"If you want to carry on with the snogging believe me we can't get out fast enough." Draco said.


	10. Paparazzi part one

Chapter Ten

Notes- Another huge song this time "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga all copyright to her and her producers. By rights this chapter should be the last and I have only used ten songs but this chapter was so long that I decided to split it here is part one. Please review and as always enjoy

Love C.J.

Paparazzi, part one

"We are the crowd

We're coming out

Got my flash on it's true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical"

There was a loud pop in the front room of the flat that Hermione and Severus had been sharing for the last six months. Hermione was sat in the kitchen half watching the television with a large cup of black coffee balancing on the marble surface in front of her. She looked up at the clock as the pop sounded: it read twenty past six.

"Who is in my flat at six twenty in the morning?" She wondered. She put her head around the door of the kitchen to see into the small living room Ginny Weasley was stood in the middle of the room.

"Morning," Hermione smiled unconvincingly she meant it to be bright but she was confused to why Ginny was in her flat so early butterflies began in her stomach as her mind knew it was not going to be something good.

"Hi," Ginny replied cautiously. "I thought I would give you a heads up. Lavender just sent an owl. The Daily Prophet are running their front page on you and Snape this morning." Hermione exhaled heavily.

"We knew this day would come." She said quietly as she sunk into her sofa.

"Yes," Ginny agreed "but we all thought you had a little longer."

"I guess all good things have to end," she replied her voice detached and distant.

"Are you at work today?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said still distant "in an hour or so."

"Are you going in?"

"Yes I can't just hide in the flat all day."

"What about Snape? What do you think his reaction will be." Ginny accepted her friend's choice indeed she thought the pair where well suited but she could not bring herself to call her former professor by his first name.

"Angry, protective, angry, moping and acceptance." The list lay down to Ginny just how well the pair knew each other.

"Do you know how the Prophet got hold of it?" Hermione asked Ginny. She shook her head,

"Lavender only just managed to get me the message you know how secretive they are about their news."

"Yes," she sighed.

"Your life is going to be different you know that?"

"Yes ,"came the dull response.

"I'll see you later."

"Yes are we we still on for meeting at yours half seven."

"Yes I am cooking."

"Goodbye," and with another loud pop Ginny disappeared.

"Who was that?" Severus asked as he walked into the front room buttoning his shirt as he did so. He saw Hermione looking deflated as she sat of the sofa.

"Hermione?" he asked sternly "what has happened?"

"Nothing," she replied lightly as she batted away the suggestion. He looked at her face,

"You are a poor liar Hermione." She closed her eyes and look in a large breath.

"Ginny came to tell me that the paper is running us on the front page this morning." He took a seat beside her.

"We knew this would happen."

"I know I just wish we had a little longer without what will follow."

"Me too." He took he hand in his and squeezed it.

"When are you at work?" He asked she turned round to look at the clock.

"Fifty minutes,"

"I guess you better get going."

"I'll meet you at your office around six." He leant in and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked. She stood up kissing him on the forehead.

Hermione had a hard day at work. Most of her work was light spell damage: a man with a missing finger, a child with blue ears and a man who could do nothing but whistle "Frere Jacques".

When she did leave St. Mungo's Hermione was tempted to put her jacket over her head in case another healer, receptionist or patient grabbed her. She was already twenty minutes late to her meeting with Severus.

Severus sat in his office with a quill in his hand writing upon some parchment with it as he waited for his girlfriend to turn up he looked at the clock. It was ten past six Hermione was late and it was making his nervous. Hermione was very rarely late. He hated the term girlfriend in his forties Severus felt far too old to have a girlfriend, most of his colleagues were either married or lifelong bachelors.

He sat fiddling with the quill in his chair a frown on his face as he looked up at the man sat on his large potions desk. This man was the complete opposite of Severus in every possible way. He wore bright robes with jeans underneath which contrasted with Severus' permanently dark clothing. He had dark blonde hair and a peppering of freckles across his nose, he was short and squat but not much older than thirty. He sat with a smile looking at the clock in the room, rather than a scowl. He was called Jenson Lynch. Jenson was the wizarding world's best PR guru, despite his young years. He had first been put in contact with Severus six months ago when the man had chosen to return to work as the head of the potion master's guild. There had been some pressure on the old organisation not to hire a man with such a bad reputation, they had ignored this and hired Jenson to smooth things over with the press.

The first thing he had done that morning when he had reached his office and laboratory was to contact Jenson who had set up a meeting with all the press in the wizarding world. That meeting should have started six minutes ago and the press did not appreciate being kept waiting.

The two men were shook out of their thoughts by a loud pop in the centre of the room and Hermione Granger appeared. It took Severus just two strides to walk over to her and take her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine," she smiled "no one really said anything. A few funny looks and I had to dash into a different ward to avoid the newswitch selling papers but apart from that fine."

"Are you ready?" Jenson asked the pair seriously, suddenly the complete professional. "I will read your short statement then if you want you can answer questions but only if you want to." Hermione nodded and Severus did not respond which Jenson took as a green light. Hermione peaked out the window to the door of the guild where people were still entering the building.

The three walked down the large ornate staircase that dominated the hallway of the building. There was a podium sat at the far end of the long checked hall. The small group made their may to it and the moment Jenson stood at the podium the flashes started. Hermione saw signs from "The Prophet", "Witch Weekly", "Teen Witch" and "The Quibbler" amongst others. Although the last one didn't count as a sign. It was simply Xenophilius Loovegood with a piece of paper pinned of his back with the words "The Quibbler" in what looked like green slime.

"Mr. Snape and Miss. Granger wish me to read a short statement." Jenson said as he took a pause. Hermione felt Severus squeeze her hand and the pair stood side by side.

"Mr. Snape and Miss. Granger can confirm that they have been in a relationship for the last six months. They are happy in this relationship and their close family and friends are aware of this relationship. They are both happy in their respective careers and will continue to live apart for the foreseeable future." This was actually a lie but Jenson writing the statement earlier though it might look a little more respectable, Severus really did not care about respectability. "They would like to express their right to a private life as they are both private citizens."

"Thank you." Jenson looked at Hermione and Severus, he saw her shake her head just a fraction and he took it that the pair did not want to answer questions."Thank you ladies and gentlemen that is aall my clients will be making no further comments."

Hermione took Severus' hand who led her forward past the journalists and photographers. To Hermione she felt like she was in a bubble, protected by Severus she could see a flashes of the big old fashioned cameras to her left as Jenson hurried the pair out of the hall.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice say and despite herself she looked up. Her breath was caught in her throat as she did. The journalist in front of her looked like Colin Creevy if he had survived the battle of Hogwarts. She could see it wasn't: the nose was a touch too long and his voice wasn't right but nonetheless she found looking at him unnerving. Any emotions she felt for the man evaporated the moment he asked his first question.

"How do you feel dating a man who followed Voldemort when you helped bring him down?" She turned on her heel fully not intending to answer the question when the voice beside her spoke.

"Because she is kind and forgiving. Traits I am afraid are absent in your profession." Hermione almost hung her head.

"Don't goad them Severus," she thought. She knew he was not bothered what anyone wrote about him but she did care what people wrote about either of them. "Severus was a spy," she said firmly "he fought on the side of light with Dumbeldore longer than any other. He almost died a hundred times and saved countless lives yet does not speak a word about it. That is why I love him."

"Errr-" Jenson interrupted "She means no comment." The group them managed to leave the hallway exiting into the ante-chamber.

"Are you ok?" Jenson asked the pair as they exited the room into the private ante-chamber. Hermione nodded and Severus gave him a glower as though no one was allowed to ask about Hermione's well-being except him.

"Thanks Jenson," Hermione smiled at him.

"Just doin' ma job," the portly wizard replied as his apparated out of the room.

"Home?" Severus asked Hermione.

"No," she shook her head looking over her head she saw the journalistic crowd approaching. She took Severus' hand "trust me," she whispered and he smiled back as if saying "always".


	11. Paparazzi part two

Paparazzi part two

Notes- I planned to have one chapter one song but chapter ten has become so long that I have had to divide it into two chapters. Please review and as always enjoy. This is very last chapter for Stockholm if you had travelled the journey with Hermione and Severus then thank you and if you haven't already reviewed please take five seconds to give me some feedback.

Love C.J.

"Not sure what it means

But this photo of us

It don't have a price

Ready for those flashing lights

'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan"

Six years later...

Hermione swung little Hayden over her head as she played aeroplanes with the over-active four year old. She looked over to her husband who had what looked like a bundle of blankets in his arms but was actually two month old Beth. The small girl pushed her body against the man as she slept.

Hermione took Hayden off her shoulder. "How are your parents?" She smiled at him.

"Good," he replied quickly, then "more plane Hermy." Hayden and Beth were the two children Ron and Draco had adopted. Hayden had come into their care more than three years ago when they had discovered adoption.

Biologically the child was the product of a pure-blood American heiress who had an affair with a poor British muggle. The child was the product of so many crossed lines yet his parents loved him so much. Hermione had been his constant female company along with Ginny Potter. The little boy would never admit it but he preferred "Hermy" at least she played with him more Ginny always seemed to be having babies. Hayden pulled a face at that thought. Until last month babies had been those screaming things that lived at Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's then his papa and daddy had brought home a baby and to make matters worse it was a girl.

Bethany Eleanor Molly Malfoy-Weasley was biologically the child of Hayden's papa and a surrogate witch. Her paternity could not be denied she already had wisps of white-blonde hair on the top of her head. Ollie looked up to the other people his life. Uncle Sevy and Aunt Hermy, at least they weren't going to come home with babies one day he thought. Aunty Hermy had promised him that one day, he couldn't quite remember when.

"What's up Hayden?" Hermione smiled at the little boy who was looking at her and Severus curiously. Hermione was a little worried Hayden who had been an only child for so long would reject Beth but he had been nothing but sweet to her so far.

"Can you make a promise?" He asked her.

"What kind of promise?" Hermione asked him kneeling down so she was looking the little brown haired boy in the face.

"That you and Uncle Sevy will not come home with a baby one day." Hermione let out a laugh.

"Promise," she was going to say but her husband interrupted her.

"Hermione," he smiled " are you sure you want to make that promise?" Hermione stood up from where she had been kneeling.

"Severus," she smiled at her husband "we had this conversation years ago. I'm nearly thirty and you're twenty years older again."

"And?" he said coyly taking her hand in his with the other he still held the sleeping Beth. "Do you doubt that I am up to the task?"

"Making a baby? No but you know how much work children are you have two godchildren and think about it you would be sixty before your child went to Hogwarts."

"Are you regretting marrying an older man?" He asked a slight edge of steel in his voice.

"No," she smiled warmly at him "I have always wanted children I just want a husband to help me bring them up."

"You know wizards live longer than muggles?"

"Yes I do." Hermione looked a picture on the fridge, it was Hermione and Severus on their wedding day. Hermione had always been touched that Ron had kept this picture knowing how much he had disliked the pair getting married.

Five months later...

"Mrs. Snape?" asked a reporter waiting outside St. Mungo's "what do you say to the rumours that you are expecting a love child with Severus Snape. Hermione shook her head at that and very much wanted to ask the young woman how one had a love child with one's own husband. Instead though she stuck to the script Jenson had provided and said,

"No comment." She would have to start making comments soon she knew she was almost three months pregnant and sooner or later her tummy would begin showing even under her baggy healing uniform. Hermione disappeared into the crowd and the reporter lost her. Hermione had found from experience that the London Underground was better than appariation to throw reporters. She got off at a quiet station and apparated home.

"Is that you Hermione?" She heard a shout from the kitchen.

"No it's a burglar," came the sarcastic response. Hermione smiled and for the hundredth time wondered if her husband's temperament was rubbing off on her. Severus came through from the kitchen an eyebrow raised at her, she smiled and lent in to kiss her husband before she noticed that a crowd was gathered in the couple's small living room. She broke away knowing some of her friends, Ron principal amongst them, had never got used to her kissing their former professor.

Ron, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Neville and Luna where all gathered in the front room.

"We have an announcement," Severus said to the assembled group taking his wife's hand.

"Shock horror," Draco replied throwing his arms up "and here was me thinking we where here here for a jolly." Severus gave his older godson a sarcastic look and the young man stopped talking.

"We are expecting a baby," Hermione said in the quietness before anyone had a chance to speak. The faces of the assembled group could not be more different. Ginny looked a little smug and was nudging Lavender who was passing over a couple of sickles. Harry and Draco looked shocked, Ron looked appalled. Neville looked at the pair amazed and Luna with her hand in his simply looked as though the pair had announced the most natural thing in the world.

"How do you think it went?" Hermione asked her husband several hours later as the pair were cleaning the dishes after the food they had severed their friends.

"Good," her husband replied simply.

"Excellent because you are aware you have to tell my parents." Hermione couldn't help it but laugh at Severus' face. He had met the Grangers several times and liked them but he could not imagine telling Mr. Granger that her daughter was having a baby with a man the same age as himself. He had that conversation once on the occasion of their engagement, it had taken all Hermione's power to get her parents to agree to their marriage.

"Kidding," Hermione said as her face broke into a broad smile and Severus felt his heart relax. He leant in and kissed his wife, and with no objections this time he kissed her fully on the lips.

THE END

As I have said before please please review if you haven't already I really appreciate anything from five words to as much as you want to write. I am dyslexic and feedback on spelling, grammar and syntax really help me.

To give you an idea of what I am planning at the minute. My next story will be a H/G story that I have head in the pipeline for a while but took a surprisingly short time to write. It sis called "Memory of a night" and so far is 12 chapter. I plan to begin posting next week.

If your tastes are more Hr/S then the story after "memory of a night" called "the story of us" features them prominently and will be hitting my web page around February in the New Year.

Thank you as always for your support and if you want to know more about my writing check out my twitter page CJJJones

love C.J,


End file.
